Savior III: The Aftermath
by Noggins
Summary: The battle is over, Vader has been born and Sel'ine Dr'alik is forced to cope with the knowledge she has of his true identity... Contains Spoilers for Episode 2!!!


Title: Savior III: The Aftermath  
  
Author: Jonathan Evans (noggins@btinternet.com)  
  
More of these stories at the Republic Saga Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/republicsaga  
  
Summary: The battle is over, Vader has been born and Sel'ine Dr'alik is forced to cope with the knowledge she has of his true identity... Contains Spoilers for Episode II!!!  
  
Author's Note: This takes place shortly after the Republic Saga version of Episode III (unwritten) and the battle on Aeten II told of in the prologue of "Revenge of the Jedi".  
  
SAVIOUR III  
THE AFTERMATH  
By Jonathan Evans  
  
********  
WHAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR:  
The deaths during the Clone Wars have become too much for  
Jedi Master Mace Windu. He slowly began to lose his faith  
in the Order he had known all his life. Looking for help  
he unwittingly befriended Chancellor Palpatine who slowly  
began to twist the Jedi's feelings. He hunted down Obi-Wan  
Kenobi on Aeten II, after being told that the younger man is  
really a Sith and almost destroyed him, feeling his newfound  
grip on the Dark Side making him stronger. It was only the  
intervention of Anakin Skywalker who seemingly sacrificed  
himself that saved Kenobi who finally managed to send Windu  
into a molten pit.  
  
Palpatine found his pawn and rebuilt him as Darth Vader,  
the hate the former Jedi had deep inside finally turning  
him.  
  
Thinking that Skywalker was killed, Obi-Wan takes his  
apprentice's son, Luke, to Tatooine where he is to be brought  
up by the Lars family. Anakin's wife Padmé, distraught  
with the loss of her husband has moved to Alderaan with  
their daughter and is now in a state of sheer dispair.  
  
Elsewhere, the Great Jedi Purge is only just beginning...  
  
********  
  
They were on the run. Every possible starship left Coruscant  
as fast as it could, taking the only survivors into the  
great unknown. Palpatine had sworn himself Emperor of the  
entire galaxy and the Jedi were outlaws. So many had died  
in the Clone Wars and now they were being hunted to extinction.  
  
Sel'ine Dr'alik huddled alone in their vessel as it rocked  
with laserfire from the squadren TIE Fighters that had been  
tailing them ever since the last Imperial outpost. The  
Radiant II was the first to be destroyed and the hyperdrive  
of their Blockade Runner was leaking faster than the young  
Jedi would have cared to imagine.  
  
The Twi'lek girl suddenly sensed frustration in the cockpit  
and ran forward, tripping over a young human Padawan. He  
didn't even bother to look up to see who did it as she  
apologised quietly, continuing her journey to the front of  
the starship.  
  
The co-pilot was struggling to maintain control as his  
superior officer layed dying on the seat next to him. He  
looked up at Sel'ine. "I can't do anything. I'm sorry.  
We're going to be boarded."  
"Boarded? There's only Fighters out th..." Before she  
get the last word from her mouth she noticed the huge  
Imperial Star Destroyer looming over them. She turned  
to the co-pilot with panic in her eyes. He looked  
downwards. "It just came out of hyperspace. The  
sensors are so badly damaged I didn't detect it."  
  
Sel'ine looked at the huge vehicle of destruction that  
moved ever closer to them. There was a shudder as they  
were trapped in a tractor beam. She sensed a dark presence  
on the bridge of their captors vessel. "He's there," she  
muttered.  
"Who?" the human next to her asked. Sel'ine couldn't  
believe it. She almost expected to be killed by one of  
Palpatine's troopers not the apprentice of the old man  
himself. "Vader..." she whispered.  
  
A loud explosion signified the Dark Lord's arrival on the  
Rebel starship and the sound of lightsabers igniting for  
their final battle echoed through the halls. Sel'ine  
knew she couldn't do this. Not now. Not him.  
  
********  
  
The headache was the first thing to hit the young Jedi  
as he got to his feet. He tried to stretch his arms  
out but realised that one was missing. The memories  
of the battle began to come back to him.  
  
Windu... Obi-Wan... fighting. Something wasn't right.  
He had begun to develop suspicions of the Jedi Master,  
sensing a darkness that he himself had almost fallen  
into. If he hadn't been so reckless. He struggled to  
get to his feet. If this outcrop in the rock hadn't  
been there he would have fallen straight into the  
lava below. The Jedi looked down to see the river  
of molten material flowing below him then turned his  
attention to above his head.  
  
"Now, how am I supposed to get up there?" Anakin Skywalker  
began to wonder.  
  
********  
  
There was havoc throughout the renegade Jedi starship.  
Screams of death were everywhere as Sel'ine did the only  
thing she could think of - run to an escape pod. The  
co-pilot of the blockade runner was in close pursuit,  
giving up on any hope of escape once the last breath  
of life left his commanding officer's lips.  
  
They ducked into a dark corridor and sneaked quietly  
along the wall. The pod must be around here somewhere.  
She turned to her companion. "Will you stop breathing  
so loudly?"  
"It isn't me..."  
"Then who..."  
  
A large figure blocked out the only light coming into  
their passageway. Over seven feet tall it loomed over  
the young Jedi Padawan as she reached for the lightsaber  
at her side. Her hands were shaking with fear and it  
dropped to the floor.  
  
"What did I tell you about remaining calm?" the booming  
voice mocked her. "Let your anger be released. You will  
understand the Force in ways you could never have imagined."  
Darth Vader stepped closer to Sel'ine as she backed herself  
into a corner with no escape. "Come, you could continue  
to be my apprentice."  
  
"I thought there were only meant to be two of your kind,"  
The Twi'lek hissed. "Anyway I don't think black suits me."  
Her weapon flew into her hand as she sliced at Vader's  
chest plate, catching him by surprise. "Run!" she  
called to the pilot who was already at the door to their  
only escape route.  
  
She helped him pull the heavy, air tight blastdoor open  
as the tall Sith walked towards her, this time without  
the pride he had only seconds before. His breathing  
became deeper and more strained but he was on a mission.  
The red blade of his lightsaber extended as he approached.  
  
"Come on!" the human called to Sel'ine and dragged her  
into the pod, slamming the door shut. He quickly activated  
the release mechanism with shaking hands and, with a  
loud CLUNK, the pod left the starship. Sel'ine fell back  
with dispair in her eyes, looking down at the weapon in  
her hand. "You know him?" the pilot asked. "Personally,  
I mean."  
  
The Twi'lek Jedi nodded. "He used to be my teacher."  
  
********  
  
Billions of miles away on Aeten II, Anakin had managed to  
pull himself to the top of the rockface. This terrain was  
all too familiar to the resident of Tatooine. He used to  
climb the huge rocks back home to scope out the route  
of his next podrace. Only problem was, this time he was  
doing with only one arm while the other hand was broken  
and every movement was agony.  
  
Allowing his legs to do most of the work and relying on  
the Force to give him that extra boost he got to his  
destination after just two hours of non-stop climbing.  
One thing was for sure - Obi-Wan had gone a long time  
ago. The marks his starship left on the ground had  
been blown over by dust at least three days earlier.  
No wonder he was so thirsty. He must have been out for  
so long.  
  
Standing tall, the Jedi observed his surroundings. It  
was hot and there was no sign of life at all. The sweat  
poured down his forehead and appeared again within  
seconds if he tried to wipe it off. Anakin sighed. His  
lightsaber wasn't in sight. Kenobi probably took it.  
Either that or Windu but he was probably too weak. His  
weapon had cut his chest open with ease before he fell.  
  
The fighter Anakin had taken to come here was missing,  
in its place was a new flow of lava that had broken through  
a series of rocks to create a molten tributary to  
the main, blood red river.  
  
There seemed to be no form of escape. The only thing he  
could think of was to wait for a rescue operation to  
take place, otherwise he'd be stuck here. Deep inside  
he knew there was something wrong, something bad happening  
in the galaxy.  
  
********  
  
After over a week of travelling on the lowest power possible  
in order to save the already low fuel supply, the escape pod  
managed to get contact with a friendly starship. Sel'ine  
could hardly believe it. After all that time surviving on  
rations, most of which were given to her now close friend  
Raymus Antilles. Using careful Jedi meditation techniques  
she was able to cope with less food but the craving grew  
as the days went by.  
  
The two compnaions staggered into the cargo bay of the  
newly built Correllian Corvette, stolen by the Rebels  
from a ship yard. Sel'ine was quite impressed with the  
work of the Alliance but they seemed to be fighting a  
losing war.  
  
"Commander Antilles," the gruff captain smiled, shaking  
the young officer's hand vigorously. "We had heard you  
were killed during an attempt to smuggle Imperial prisoners  
off Coruscant."  
  
"Is that what the holovids are saying?" Antilles replied.  
"More like they were trying to kill us just for the sake  
of it."  
  
"But there were Jedi on board?" the captain asked. Sel'ine  
sensed nervousness in his voice. He was as afraid of the  
Empire as anyone and perhaps Palpatine's attempts to turn  
the public against the Jedi were affecting even the Rebels.  
  
"No sir," the commander said, glancing back as the Twi'Lek  
as if to tell her to remain as quiet during this as possible.  
"Just aliens that the Emperor wanted to send to Kessel to  
work in the mines."  
  
"Slavery is returning already?" the older man stroked his  
rough brown beard. "After all the Republic did to abolish  
it. How can anyone think that Palpatine's leadership is  
a good one. People support him, yet... I really don't know,  
I really don't."  
  
The captain left the bay and his assistant stepped in front  
of Sel'ine and Antilles. "I've been ordered to take you  
to your quarters," he began eying the young Jedi up. "You're  
not a slave are you?" he said quietly. "You are a Jedi."  
  
She said nothing as Raymus pushed his way towards the exit  
forcing the young man to rush to the front and lead them  
to their assigned rooms.  
  
********  
  
Sel'ine had been meditating for several hours when Raymus  
entered her room. He had a frown on his face. The young  
Twi'lek looked worried. He couldn't have been much older  
than her yet the two of them had seem enough death in  
the previous three years than many older people had in a  
lifetime. "What's wrong?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"Captain Jerjerrod has found out you're a Jedi. He managed  
to download my mission report from the Alliance Network. It  
seems the Empire was able to hack into it. God, it shows  
that we're in the early stages, doesn't it."  
  
"But what does that mean for me?" the Jedi asked, getting  
to her feet gracefully. Her friend shrugged. "He's not  
sure he wants to take such a risk in transporting you.  
If you ask me he's a closet Imperial sympathisor and it  
really would be best if you got off when we stop off at  
the next system for refuelling."  
  
Sel'ine nodded. She knew there was something up with the  
captain as soon as she set eyes on him. She only hoped  
his crew wouldn't be in danger if he ever decided to  
switch sides. "Where are we headed?"  
  
"Bespin. Maybe you can hide out there, get a job. It's  
out of the reach of the Empire. Maybe you could start  
a new life."  
  
"I don't want a new life. I want my old one back."  
  
********  
  
The familiar starship landed on a rocky outcrop just in  
Anakin's range when the young Jedi noticed it. It had  
been nearly three weeks since the battle and a beard  
was clearly visible on his face. He had begun to make  
comments that he was turning into Obi-Wan before  
realising he was talking to himself.  
  
A figure emerged from the vessel as Skywalker got  
ready to fight. He was still weak but had managed to  
find an edible fungus that not only satisfied his  
hunger but was also useful for preventing infection  
to his wounds.  
  
The armoured humanoid walked closer towards the Jedi,  
taking a blaster from his side causiously. Anakin  
concentrated, ready to deflect any blasts that came  
at him. He was doubtful that he had the power to do  
that right now but had to think of something since  
he had no weapons.  
  
"Everyone thinks you're dead!" the voice called  
towards him. "And you will be once I've finished with  
you, but at least I'll get the pleasure of payment  
when I present your body to the Emperor."  
  
"Somehow I doubt it, Fett," Anakin replied. "As good  
as your father was I doubt you'd have a chance against  
a Jedi." He called to the blaster that remained in  
Boba Fett's holster and it flew into his hand. The pain of  
gripping it with the broken hand was unbearable but he tried  
to block it out. The bounty hunter took a shot with his  
rifle which Skywalker moved aside from.  
  
"The Jedi are outlawed. You are dying. But once I present  
you of all people to Palpatine I think I will be paid  
well."  
  
He had to do something to delay this, to get closer  
to his adversary and overwhelm him. He was only young  
but as a clone of one of the greatest fighters in  
the galaxy he stood a good chance of defeating the  
weakened Jedi.  
  
"I don't think his Highness would want me dead. I'm  
too important to him. He'll want a new apprentice  
when his lapdog Vader is out of the picture." Okay,  
being cocky might not have been a good idea. Fett  
moved his blaster to point directly at Skywalker's  
head.  
  
"Drop the weapon!"  
Anakin did as commanded and raised  
his hands above his head, moving slowly towards the  
bounty hunter. "You don't really want to kill me and  
you know it. It's madness. You'd get more for me  
alive anyway."  
  
"Your kind killed my father. I can cope with being  
payed less as long as I know one more Jedi is  
out of the picture." He noticed Anakin moving towards  
him and put pressure on the trigger of his blaster.  
The Jedi stopped, quickly thinking of a new tactic.  
It wasn't that difficult to think of.  
  
"Jedi didn't kill your father. I didn't kill your  
father. It was Vader. Vader did it."  
  
"He was one of you when it happened. He has only  
seen the light and joined my quest to erradicate  
you since then."  
  
"But he feels no remorse for what he did. He probably  
mocks you, looks down on you. He may be lapdog to  
Palpatine but you're even lower than that." This was  
definately getting somewhere. Fett started to lose  
concentration, his blaster pointed away from Anakin's  
head. "You're nothing. Almost a slave."  
  
"Don't say that," Fett said, the anger in his voice  
increasing. "I am respected for being able to get  
where Vader cannot. That is why I am so successful  
in killing Jedi."  
  
"Successful?" Anakin laughed. "From what I've heard  
you've been focusing on apprentices, even children.  
You're no bounty hunter." With one quick pull with  
the Force, the rifle flew from Boba Fett's hand and  
into his own. He fired at shot and guided it towards  
the weakest part of his costume. The blast his Fett  
through the throat and his body fell to the floor.  
"Maybe in time you would have been one. But not  
yet."  
  
********  
  
"Master Gallia! Master Gallia!" Evajo Siinit called  
as he came running around the corner to find his  
teacher waiting patiently for the news. Thankfully  
she knew of the hidden Jedi training platform hidden  
within the clouds of Bespin, away from the highly  
populated Cloud City. She had trained here many years  
previously and it was considered safe due to the  
attack of six month previously where many Jedi  
initiates were killed. She hoped that the Empire didn't  
think of returning here.  
  
"What is it?" she asked the young human boy as he  
panted, trying to get his breath back. He finally  
looked up and began to speak. "A transport just arrived  
here. One person got off." Adi looked at him in a way  
that asked the obvious question. "It's Sel'ine!" Evajo  
exclaimed. "Sel'ine Dr'alik. She survived the attack  
two weeks ago."  
  
"She knows of our location?" Master Gallia asked  
warily. It was known among the remaining Council  
Members that Mace Windu was now Darth Vader even if  
this had been kept from the others. If Sel'ine was  
his apprentice then perhaps she had fallen with her  
master. Adi hated to be so suspicious of people but  
she had to make sure that the remaining Jedi survived.  
  
"No," Evajo answered. "I heard from some people on  
Cloud City that a Twi'lek girl was coming here. It's  
pretty big news when someone other than a human or  
an Ugnaught arrives. I got a chance to see her but  
made sure I wasn't noticed. It's her."  
  
"We must be cautious. I cannot be seen. I may be too  
well known. I am a wanted criminal." Evajo understood  
what she meant.  
"Shall I go up. Bring her here?"  
"Find out if she is not aligned with the Sith. Do not  
tell her of the presence of other Jedi. The thirty of  
us here are at anough risk already. I don't want to  
lose any of you."  
"Of course. I'm sure Sel'ine's on our side, though."  
  
The Padawan ran off down corridor again taking a secret  
passage up to Cloud City. He seemed the least conspicuous  
of them all and probably wouldn't be noticed. Adi felt  
a presence behind her and turned to see Master Plo  
Koon standing there.  
  
"Another survivor?" he asked.  
"Yes. Evajo knows her well. They were friends back on  
Coruscant. It's been so long since we were forced to  
evacuate. Or at least it seems so. I just want to be  
sure she's on our side."  
"It really shows the corruption that the galaxy has  
undergone when we cannot trust our own order," Koon  
said sadly.  
"I'm not saying..."  
"I know, Adi. You do not need to worry. I only hope  
she brings good news with her."  
  
Adi didn't reply. Somehow she doubted it.  
  
********  
  
Anakin lifted Slave 1 off the ground and took it  
towards the atmosphere of Aeten II. The controls were  
like nothing he'd ever used before but it didn't take  
the expert pilot long to get used to them.  
  
Looking back down he wasn't sure where he was headed  
but at least he wasn't stuck on the planet any more.  
Fett had kept supplies of rations in the cargo hold  
which had restored much of his strength but he needed  
to rest so badly and standing up to control this  
starship wasn't helping him any.  
  
Skywalker smiled. At least he was still alive to be  
able to complain about things. He was starting to  
sound like Obi-Wan too. "Anakin do this... Anakin  
do that..." he muttered to himself with a lopsided  
smile before the realisation hit him. Where was  
Obi-Wan? Had he survived the battle with Vader? And  
if so where was he? And Padmé... dear god... she  
must be in agony.  
  
Quickly entering the correct hyperspace co-ordinates  
for Naboo into the navi-computer. The stars turned into  
blue streaks as the all too familiar scene of lightspeed  
enveloped the ship. It had been too long.  
  
With a flash, Slave 1 seemingly disappeared from the  
face of the galaxy.  
  
********  
  
Sel'ine Dr'alik looked around nervously. Raymus had given  
her his credit pad, saying it would keep her going for  
a while but she would need to find some form of employment  
soon. Peering through the doorway of a dirty-looking  
cantina she slowly stepped across the barrier.  
  
As she walked in there silence filled the entire bar. Some  
eyed her suspiciously while others had a lustful gleam in  
their eyes. As she walked closer to the Aqualish barkeeper  
an old Dug jumped in front of her, blocking his way.  
  
"Ah, my pretty," he began to speak in Nal-Huttese. "What's  
a nice girl like you doing in a place like this." He  
began to stroke her leg with his hand. Sel'ine looked  
nervously around as some of the miners laughed. Back where  
the Dug had come from sat two other blue-skinned Rutian  
Twi'leks sitting sadly. They were aged beyond their years  
after probably over a decade in slavery. The old Dug was  
probably getting bored with them and scouting for new talent.  
Se decided to get out of this situation as quickly as  
possible.  
  
"Looking for a job," she said meekly. The short alien laughed.  
"You can join my merry band if you want. Well paid. A job  
for life." He winked at her and adjusted a pair of old racing  
goggles that seemed to have found a permenant home on his  
forehead. "I think I'll pass on that," Sel'ine replied and  
tried to walk on. The Dug jumped in her path again.  
  
"I don't think you quite understand what I'm offering. You  
get to pleasure me and in turn you'll get a lot of money."  
Seeing that the young Twi'lek wasn't responding he tried  
another tactic. "You could just come on for a trial  
period. You might find you like it..."  
"I said no."  
  
The Dug, obviously drunk wasn't paying any attention. He  
moved his hand up her inner thigh drunkenly. As soon as  
she knew he'd gone too far she gave into her frustration  
and kicked him back. He staggered and fell down, spinning  
head over heels across the polished floor. He jumped to  
his feet and ran back at her. "Do you know who I am?"  
he hissed. "I am Sebulba! Winner of thousands of pod  
races."  
  
"And I don't think you know who I am..." Sel'ine quickly  
replied, revealing enough of the flight jacket Raymus had  
given her so that he could see her lightsaber. He quickly  
staggered back. "Jedi..." he whispered.  
  
Sel'ine knelt down in front of him and looked the old Dug  
in the eye. "Oh, no my little friend. Much worse. I  
work for Lord Vader himself..." She grinned evily and  
Sebulba quickly shouted to his slavegirls that they were  
leaving. The two women looked sadly at Sel'ine, a cry  
for help that she couldn't respond to without drawing  
attention to herself. He wouldn't say anything to   
anyone but who's to say one of the other aliens wouldn't.  
  
That little interference sorted out Sel'ine continued to  
the bar. She ordered a blue milk which surprised the owner  
a little but at least they served it. After taking a  
sip she began to talk business. "I'm looking for a job.  
Something simple."  
"Well, we're looking for a barmaid. A pretty girl like  
you could fit in."  
  
Before she could reply, the cloaked figure sitting next  
to her spoke up. "No. I don't think she would. This isn't  
the sort of establishment she should work in."  
  
Sel'ine was about to give the intruder a piece of her  
mind when he took over his hood. She recognised him  
straight away. "Evajo!" she cried, flinging her arms  
around her old friend. "I... I didn't know you were...  
I mean, I thought you were..."  
  
"Dead?" He shook his head. "The reports of my demise have  
been greatly exaggerated." There was a pause then he took  
her out of the cantina, talking a little quieter. "I did get  
a mention on the Imperial newsfeeds. There was a reconstruction  
of my death, would you believe? The guy they had playing  
me was at least twenty pounds heavier! I was going to  
write in and complain."  
  
The young Twi'lek Jedi smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
Evajo shrugged. "A few of us managed to escape. There  
were a few cargo ships that were willing to give us  
passage here. It was a rendevous point we'd arranged  
back on Coruscant. Probably after you left. What  
happened?"  
  
"My ship was attacked. I was the only Jedi to survive."  
Evajo looked shocked. "I heard but I didn't believe it.  
There were rumours that Vader himself was there..."  
The girl nodded. Those were memories she wanted to  
forget. "He came to find me. I took him by surprise  
and only just got away with my life. The commander of  
the ship got me to an escape pod but it was over a  
week before we were found. The captain who rescued didn't  
want to take the risk of transporting me and so here I  
am."  
  
Evajo began to get excited. "I can take you to the others.  
Follow me. This way!"  
  
********  
  
Slave 1 came out of hyperspace suddenly. Anakin, who was  
sleeping in the cramped living quarters further below  
woke with a start and rushed to the cockpit. Before he got  
some rest he managed to salvage the arm of a broken droid  
slumped in a corner of the ship and attached it, with  
great difficulty and concentration to his shoulder. Quickly  
analysing the sensors he realised he had come out a  
long way from his intended destination. Checking the  
in-built galactic maps he found himself to be just  
outside the Bespin system.  
  
The fuel indicator was flashing rapidly. "Oh no..."  
he muttered as he changed his course for the nearest  
planet. The mining colony on the first planet should  
have a depot where he could fill her up again.  
  
Out of nowhere Anakin realised he was getting a communication.  
Turning it on to audio only he heard the booming voice  
of what could only be an Imperial officer. He looked  
at the sensors and saw a Star Destroyer just outside the  
system. "Please identify yourself."  
  
Anakin looked around and saw the armour worn by Boba  
Fett lying at his feet. He quickly pulled on the helmet  
and opened a visual channel. "Boba Fett. I'm here on...  
business."  
  
"Bounty hunter, huh?" the smarmy-looking admiral  
said with utter distaste. "What's so important about  
that planet?"  
  
The young Jedi realised he had to think of something  
quickly. "There is an escaped slave thought to be  
located here. I've heard Jabba the Hutt is willing to  
pay a fortune to get her back."  
  
"Really?" There was a long pause as the officer turned  
back to his crew then faced the on-screen Anakin again.  
"You are given permission to enter the system. If you  
try anything we will ensure that this is the last bounty  
you try to collect."  
  
"Then I'll try not to do... 'anything.'" Skywalker replied  
cooly and turned the screen off. He increased his speed  
slightly and there seemed to be no sign of the Imperials  
following him. Good.  
  
The gas giant of Bespin could be seen in the distance,  
the swirling clouds making it a beautiful sight from  
space. If only it looked like that inside.  
  
********  
  
Evajo Siinit dragged Sel'ine towards the secret entrace  
that he used to get to and from the Jedi hideout. A  
hidden panel in the wall led to a passage way and  
ladder further down into the clouds of Bespin. As they  
got to it Sel'ine looked towards a doorway to an  
exterior docking platform.  
  
"What's wrong?" Evajo asked, realising his friend was  
looking a little distracted. She walked to the controls  
and pressed a few buttons. The doorway slid open and  
she saw the worst. An Imperial Shuttle.  
  
"Evajo!" she called. "Get away from here. Now!" The  
landing ramp of the starship opened and around thirty  
stormtroopers walked out following by a dark clad  
humanoid. He was tall and gangly with grey skin and  
long, pointy hands.  
  
"What is it?" Evajo asked quickly.  
"A Dark Jedi. I... I didn't think they even existed."  
"Then how...?"  
"I just know." She glanced at the emerging figure who  
was being flanked on both sides by the troopers. "Get  
outta here!"  
"What about you?"  
"Nevermind me! Get away!"  
  
As the troops came close to seeing him he did the only  
thing he could think of. He jumped into the passageway  
and closed the door. Sel'ine stood frozen for several  
seconds before turning around and tried to rejoin the  
public walking around Cloud City but it was too late.  
She was spotted.  
  
"You!" one of the troopers called out. She turned slowly  
around and pointed innocently at herself. "Who? Me?"  
  
********  
  
"Do not deviate from your present course," the voice  
boomed through the intercom at Anakin as he moved towards  
the landing platform he was authorised to go to. As  
he flew passed an occupied one below he noticed something  
distubingly familiar.  
  
"Excuse me," he said to the pilot of the ship carefully  
sticking to his tail. "What is the name of the owner of  
that starship? It's just... I think I know it."  
  
Slave 1 rocked as a blast hit it. "Do not engage in  
irrelevant conversation. Move directly to the authorised  
platform."  
  
"I can't put up with this!" Skywalker muttered to himself  
as he directed a commanding moice over the comminicator.  
"You will leave me alone."  
  
"I will leave you alone..." the voice replied and the  
Cloud Car disappeared back to its station. Anakin smiled  
and brought the bounty hunter's ship down as close to  
the Imperial Shuttle as possible. Could Vader himself  
be here?  
  
**********  
  
Evajo came running around the corner at an unnatural speed  
for the second time in the same day, dodging several  
other Jedi as he headed towards his destination. "Master!"  
he puffed. "Master Gallia!"  
  
Hearing the raucus outside, Adi left her temporary quarters  
to meet the out-of-breath Padawan. "What is it? Did you get  
in contact with Padawan Dr'alik?"  
  
Evajo nodded quickly. "We were about to come here when a  
shuttle landed... Imperial... she told me to get away...  
then chose to stay behind."  
  
Adi turned around and started shouting. "Battle stations!  
We may have to prepare for another evacuation!"  
  
Various Jedi grabbed their lightsabers from their belts  
and followed the Councilmember to the exit of the secret  
hideout.  
  
********  
  
Sel'ine slowly retraced her steps back to the Dark Jedi.  
She looked sheepishly as he regarded her with complete  
disgust. "I was hoping for someone a little more... human."  
  
She looked up again as the tall, evil man paced all around  
her. "But you will do. The administrator did promise me  
a guide to his offices." He frowned. "You'll have to do.  
The matter of exterminating Jedi is of more importance  
than if an alien only fit to work in spice mines takes me  
where I want to go."  
  
"Um. Yes. Of course." She had to think quickly. The stormtroopers  
surrounded the dark lord were getting restless and the  
only thing she could do was to do what they wanted. It  
was the only way she could escape detection. Plus, it  
was taking them away from the entrance to the Jedi's  
secret base of operations. "Follow me."  
  
She walked slowly and nervously up the corridor, knowing  
that there were so many eyes on her. She had to deal  
with this before she got to the office and she was  
discovered.  
  
"We must deal with this threat as soon as possible," the  
Dark Jedi informed his troops, trying not to let Sel'ine  
listen in on his words. "The Emperor could be correct  
when he suggests there are Jedi returning to this planet."  
  
As they moved into the main precinct, many of the public  
began to look at the Imperial troops with fear. They  
quickly spread out to let them pass. Only one person didn't  
move, blocking the dark lord's path.  
  
The armoured figure stood defiantly in the path of the  
Empire's finest. He put his hands on his hips and gave  
the impression that he wasn't amused. "What do you think  
you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"I beg your pardon? I have been sent here on the orders  
of Emperor Palpatine himself."  
  
"Then I'd like to see some credentials," the bounty hunter  
said holding out his hand for an ID pad. The evil Jedi began  
to fume, not sure how to react to this questionning. He  
turned to his troops who beginning to get agitated and  
motioned for them to relax.  
  
"I am Detori. I do not need... credentials. I work for  
Palpatine. I was sent here to..."  
  
Boba Fett shook his head. "Not on my turf you don't. I was  
given permission from Lord Vader himself to hunt down  
the Jedi scum in this system."  
  
"I wasn't notified..." Detori stuttered, his hands aching  
to strike down this interloper where he stood. Could  
Vader have done this? He was determined to hunt down  
the last of his kind with or without the Emperor's  
permission.  
  
"Of course you weren't. If His Highness had any respect  
for you I don't think Vader would have the honourable  
position of being his apprentice. You're not good enough  
for that." Anakin smiled secretly under the mask, sensing  
how annoyed the Dark Jedi was getting. "Now, if you'd leave  
me be."  
  
Detori went for his lightsaber and pulled it out, the red  
blade extending. He moved the tip to the bounty hunter's  
throat. "If you do not let me continue my work then I  
will cut you down where you stand."  
  
"That wouldn't be a good idea. Lord Vader wo..."  
  
"No more of this!" Detori said with anger in his voice. He  
prodded the saber at Fett's chest. "I will have no more of  
these Darth Vader lies. You are trying to make profit out  
of what is the task of my order!"  
  
Anakin felt a voice in his head. The young Twi'lek girl  
was calling to him. Did she know? Did she sense him? She  
was a Jedi. A lightsaber... inside her jacket. He reached  
out with his mind and it flew into his hand. The green  
blade extended as he pushed Detori's aside.  
  
"What... who are you? You do not know how to handle such  
a weapon!" The Dark Jedi tried to knock 'Fett's' saber  
from his hand but he held on, returning the blow with  
twice as much power.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure about this. It's amazing what  
you learn when you do the rounds." Under the mask,  
Anakin Skywalker knew the power that he was wielding. He  
knew he could return the Jedi order to his former glory.  
This victory would be the first of many.  
  
He attacked once more, the people around them running to  
safer ground as a clash of two powerful warriors was taking  
place around them. The stormtroopers looked nervous,  
grasping the blasters in their hands ready to take a shot  
at the interloper but the sheer speed he was moving at  
meant they may hit Lord Detori.  
  
"Maintain order!" the evil old man called out. "I will  
deal with this. We do not want anarchy!" Anakin caught him  
with an attack that he only just blocked as the stormtroopers  
ran to calm down the population of Cloud City.  
  
Sel'ine knew there was only one thing she could do and made  
a run back towards the Jedi's newfound home. Detori span  
around and held his arm out to pull her back. Using her  
Jedi powers she managed to push him forward and onto  
Skywalker's lightsaber, piercing his shoulder.  
  
"Jedi!" he called out. "That alien is a Jedi." The troops  
turned and opened fire on the weaponless Sel'ine. She  
swiftly avoided most of them but sensed one coming at her  
head knowing instantly she wouldn't have time to avoid  
it. Suddenly it was deflected by a familiar red lightsaber.  
  
"Master Gallia! You're alive!" the young Twi'lek exclaimed.  
Thirty Jedi came running at the Stormtroopers, lightsabers  
extended for battle. The human looked at the apprentice and  
smiled. "We could hardly let you die. We may be have to move  
from this planet but it will mean that our order is preserved."  
She hacked through a trooper's body and the two pieces fell  
with a thump to the floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Anakin, still disguised as Fett, pulled his weapon  
from Detori's shoulder and prepared to continue the fight.  
"Come on. Surely you can defeat a pathetic bounty hunter. I  
mean, my kind are scum." With one hard, powerful strike,  
Skywalker knocked the saber from Detori's hand and held  
the blade along his enemies throat.  
  
"You're no bounty hunter," the Dark Jedi spat. "The Force  
is strong with you. Stronger than I have ever... wait! I  
know now..." Anakin took off the mask to reveal his true  
face and smiled. Detori nodded. "I thought so. The Emperor  
will be most pleased to know of your survival. You would  
make a most pleasing apprentice."  
  
"The Dark Side gripped me once but no more!" Anakin said,  
moving even closer towards the would-be Sith. "Plus,  
old Palpatine isn't going to know." With a quick swipe  
Detori's head fell to the floor followed by the body  
which seemed to take an eternity to slump to the ground.  
  
"Thatnks for the loan!" Anakin called out as he threw  
Sel'ine's lightsaber back to her and willed the dead  
Dark Jedi's into his own. "Now, where were we...?"  
  
A young Jedi fell to the floor having been shot down by  
two Stormtroopers. Skywalker quickly jumped in and  
with a spin of his wrist he decapitated them both.  
When he got to his feet he noticed how things had been  
going. Most of the Imperial troops were either dead  
or on the run but had taken five Jedi with them.  
  
Without needed to do much more, the stormtroopers ran  
back to their shuttle. The Jedi looked at each other.  
"We shouldn't leave survivors," a voice in the crowd  
of varying species said. "They could call for help."  
  
"It may already be too late for that," Anakin informed  
them. "The Star Destroyer that the shuttle came from  
is just outside the system. It'll send a party to  
investigate whether they come back or not. We must  
leave now."  
  
Adi Gallia stood forward to address Anakin. Plo Koon was  
next to her. "Padawan Skywalker. I can't believe it. We  
feared you were dead... or worse."  
  
"It seems a lot of people did," the young Jedi smirked.  
"But here I am." There was a short pause. "What do you  
mean, 'or worse'?"  
  
Plo Koon took over speaking, his deep booming voice  
altered by his gas mask once made him a figure of fear  
back in the Temple. The young apprentices used to  
be terrified of having to speak to him yet now he was  
more like a sad old man. "There have been many rumours  
that you were Darth Vader. Only two people escaped  
Aeten II, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Vader. Only two people  
could be the Dark Lord you or..."  
  
"Master Windu!" Sel'ine exclaimed. "It is him. He  
confronted me before I escaped my starship. I only  
just escaped because I caught him by surprise."  
  
Adi Gallia shook her head. "Then matters are worse.  
Far worse." She turned to the surviving Jedi who were  
looking dismayed. "There has to be something we can do.  
All those years on the Council and I don't know how to  
avoid the deaths of all the Jedi."  
  
A half-smile covered Anakin's face. "But if a few survive  
all this and are able to revive the order in the future  
when the tensions have gone down..."  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" Evajo Siinit asked  
inquisitively. He instinctively disliked Anakin's ability  
to take charge and be listened to by the most influential  
Jedi. He had nothing personally against him but wished that  
he, being the same age, could command the same respect.  
  
Skywalker looked around the complex. "This place is used  
for carbon freezing, right?" There was a general murmur  
of agreement. "If we hit the right settings a living being  
could survive in carbon freeze for, well, indefinately."  
  
"You're not suggested we freeze ourselves? What'll that  
accomlish?" Siinit scoffed. "It just means we won't be  
able to move when Vader sends his troops to destroy us."  
  
"I'm not too sure about that," Anakin replied. "I can think  
of a few places where you'll be safe. I could take you there.  
If the Empire thinks I'm this bounty hunter I should be quite  
safe."  
  
Plo Koon suddenly sensed something. "They're sending a transport  
towards the planet. We must act quickly. I agree with young  
Skywalker's suggestion. It's the only thing we can do now. Our  
numbers are dwindling and we cannot survive another battle with  
the Empire's troops." Adi Gallia nodded in agreement. She turned  
to the others who seemed to be willing to go ahead with the idea.  
  
Sel'ine was amazed by all of this. She only had one thing on her  
mind right now. "With all due respect, Master, but I wish to  
go back, to try to help Master Windu. He needs to be brought back  
to the Light."  
  
Adi put her hand on the young Twi'lek's shoulder. "You must   
understand that he is beyond salvation. Before I knew that he  
was Vader I sensed a deep hatred and anger in him. I truly  
was afraid, as I still am, that he is beyond redemption."  
  
"No! He can't be! He's a good man!" Sel'ine argued. "He  
rescued me from slavery! He taught me to be the Jedi I am  
today. How can he have fallen so easily?"  
  
Anakin stood forward to speak to his fellow apprentice. "It  
is not an easy fight. The Dark Side is strong, it envelops you.  
Believe me, I know. I have come so close that I have touched  
it on too many occasions." He held out his gloved hands and looked  
at the palms as if there were some invisible yet permenant mark  
on them. "I know more than most how difficult it is to resist  
the temptation. I honestly believe that if Master Windu had  
not fallen I would not have been able to fight any longer. I  
would have given in." He sighed deeply. "He has more than touched  
the Dark Side of the Force as I did, Sel'ine, he has embraced it."  
  
"No!" the girl exclaimed. "It's not possible! He can't have! He  
was too strong." She felt another mind probing her own. Skywalker  
was quietly sensing the doubts she had in her own words.  
  
"The wars were too much for him, weren't they?" he said, looking  
into her eyes. "You always felt there was an outside force in  
all of this. It was Palpatine. They became close. No one even  
noticed how shellshocked Master Windu got. The old Sith fed  
on this... I'm so sorry."  
  
Sel'ine turned to Adi Gallia. "I will join you."  
Plo Koon spoke again, with more urgency in his voice. "We haven't  
got much time."  
  
**********  
  
The carbon chamber hissed loudly. It was meant to be used for  
freezing tibanna gas found inside Bespin's core but now  
it's purpose was to preserve an even more ancient power.  
The Jedi lined up to be taken into the deep hole in the  
centre where they would find their very lives coming to  
a complete stop.  
  
The last five were preparing as Anakin manned the controls.  
Evajo stood on the lift that lowered him down. He closed his  
eyes tightly but opened them one last time to look at Sel'ine  
and the tears forming in her eyes. The cold air blew over him  
and he fell into a state of hibernation.  
  
Adi Gallia turned to Sel'ine. "Are you ready?" The Twi'lek girl  
said nothing and just walked forward as Evajo's frozen form  
was pulled out. Anakin began to change the settings for the  
next person. There was no emotion in his actions. He knew he  
had to do this. It was the only way to save these Jedi yet it  
seemed almost barbaric.  
  
Plo Koon was talking with a younger member of his own race.  
Anakin couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.  
"The Force is with you, Kas Grendor," Koon said. "I have  
decided it is time to do what I know I should have a long time  
ago."  
"What do you mean, master?"  
"There is neither enough time nor power to freeze me. The Empire  
will soon know there were Jedi here and my only hope is to  
fight them, make them believe that I was behind this. You are  
to take my place."  
"No... I can't. You're are a Master, I am merely a Knight. I  
cannot do that."  
"But you must..."  
  
The old Councilmember was right. Anakin checked the power  
readouts. The system wasn't capable of dealing with so many  
freezings in such a short space of time. It was slowly  
becoming obvious that more Jedi would have to die so these  
would survive. He slowly, reluctantly looked at Sel'ine to  
tell her he was ready. He admired her courage as he saw he  
lowered into the abyss.  
  
**********  
  
*BLAM!!!*  
Plo Koon's body fell to the floor with a thud. The other two  
Jedi who had not been frozen hit the floor soon after,  
victims of an Imperial death squad, bravely giving up their  
lives so the others could survive.  
  
Lieutenant Tagge looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone  
here. The public had been cordoned off and no one dared breach  
Imperial commands to stay away. Except for one man.  
  
"Who are you?" Tagge called out to the armoured bounty hunter  
walking towards him, pushing a stormtrooper aside. He was  
full of himself, probably thought he was better than anyone  
else of his trade in the entire galaxy. "I asked you a question!"  
  
"The name's Boba Fett," the mysterious figure replied. "Nice to  
see you doing some work dealing with the Jedi. Three. Wow.  
I'm almost impressed." Tagge noticed the sarcasm in his voice  
and frowned. Fett continued. "I bagged twenty already today.  
They make a helluva sight when you dump the bodies off the side  
of a building."  
  
"Really?" the Imperial was neither amused nor impressed by this  
act of bravado. Or was it an act? "Now, if you don't mind, could  
you leave this area or risk being placed under arrest."  
  
"I don't think so. Y'see, my ship's on the other side of this  
little area you've set yourself up." Fett looked at a group  
of troopers with distain. "If I'm gonna collect the bounty  
from Lord Vader himself I'm gonna have to get off this  
sticking planet. Now, if you don't mind..."  
  
Fett gave Tagge a hard shove as he walked passed and to the  
docking platform where Slave 1 was waiting for him. He stepped  
up the landing ramp and glanced at the frozen statues of  
the various Jedi. He had to take them to somewhere safe where  
no one would think of looking, where not even the old spacers  
who told him of the place would dare to venture.  
  
He set a course for the Moons of Iego. There were no angels  
there. His mind floated back to Padmé. Angels were even  
rarer than he once thought.  
  
END  



End file.
